Unfinished Business
by Emma Jane Weasley
Summary: This story begins as a series of letters between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. When Harry and Hermione arrive at the Burrow for the wedding things get crazy and complicated. Will everything go as planned or will an unexpected guest ruin it all. spoilers
1. Ginny's letter to Harry

Wednesday, June 13

Dear Harry,

Hi. How are you? I'm great, I guess. So far nothing too exciting has happened here at the Burrow. Bill came by with Fleur this morning to finalize some wedding plans with Mum and Dad. Bill had a check up about his bites at St. Mungo's last week. Everything is fine, he's totally healthy and in no danger of becoming a werewolf. Sorry this is so short, but I'm suppose to be cleaning the guest rooms. They haven't been used in ages and so many people are coming to the wedding. It should be tons of fun.

Hope to see you soon!

Ginny


	2. Harry's response to Ginny

Friday June 15

Ginny.

Hey. I'm doing as good as anyone can here at the Dursley's. I can't wait to get out of here and meet up with all of you at the Burrow. That's awesome about Bill. I'm sure he and Fleur are very relieved. Next year is going to be really weird. I'm not going back Gin. Before he died, Dumbledore gave me a "task" I can hopefully one day tell you about. All I _can _tell you right now is what you already know, I have to save everyone from Voldemort. No pressure or anything, I just have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but it's the truth.

Ginny, there's so much I've left unsaid or undone. I'm scared to die. There's so much stuff I want to do, unfinished business that needs to be taken care of. Can't wait to be there with all of you! Only a few more days!

Harry


	3. Harry writes to Ron

Sunday, June 17

Ron.

I was so stupid to break up with her! I know you probably don't want to hear this, being her brother and all, but all the moments I spent with Ginny were some of the best of my life. She mad e me feel normal, but special to her at the same time. To her I wasn't "The Chosen One" or "The Famous Harry Potter", to her I was just Harry, captain of the Quidditch team, barely getting through school, best friends with you and Hermione. I really miss just being me. I'm not even sure who I am anymore. I don't want to do everything that's expected of me. I mean, I want to save everyone, but I want to be 17 at the same time. I wish I could just talk to her like we used to. I love her Ron, and I never told her. What if I die having never told her that?! Sorry to dump all this on you, I had to tell someone. Can't wait to see you in a few days.

Harry


	4. Ginny talks plainly to Hermione

Tuesday, June 19

Dear Hermione,

I think I may have done the stupidest thing ever! I can hear you saying, "Ginny, come on, it can't be that bad," but it is. I wrote Harry and he wrote me back. Okay, so that's not the bad part. What Harry wrote about was really weird. He told me he wasn't going back to school and some "task" Dumbledore gave him. He said he couldn't tell me more than I already know. I know you know, but I'm not going to pressure you to tell me. Hermione, he's afraid to die. He said he's left so much unfinished business. Does he miss me? I really miss him and who I was with him. I'm so confused. I love Harry and never told him! How could I?! If he thinks us being apart is best, then I'll wait fore him until all of this is over.

Love Always

Ginny


	5. Ron's response to Harry

Saturday, June 23

Harry.

I can't imagine being you. There have been times throughout our friendship I've been jealous of you, but this is **_NOT _**one of those times. You know Hermione and I will be with you through all of this. Have you tried writing Hermione? She and Ginny have been exchanging owls about once a week, if not more. She may not give you a direct answer, but she may see something you didn't.

Can't wait to see you mate.

Ron


	6. Hermione tells Ginny how it is

Monday, June 25

Cute Gin, now I'm in your head. We're all afraid to die; Harry just happens to have to battle the darkest wizard of all time. What scares me is that none of us have been properly trained to do this. You're right, I can't tell you anymore than you know, even though I do know about "the task." I can tell you that Harry will not be alone. Ron and I will be with him every step of the way, just like we always have been.

Ginny, I'm almost positive Harry misses you. I'll bet you anything Harry feels lonely and is really upset with himself. I know it sounds surreal, but it's possible that any of us could die. Harry must think about it a lot and regret breaking up with you. You'll just have to wait and see if he comes around. Trust me, he will! All I can say is be patient.

Love,

Hermione


	7. Harry takes Ron's advice

Saturday, July 7

Hermione.

Hope you're having a good summer. Mine's been rotten. I miss Ginny so much. Hermione, has she said anything about me? I don't know what to say to her that might make her consider taking me back. Breaking up with Gin was the worst decision I've ever made. I had to though, right? For her protection, because if voldemort ever found out about "us" he would have for sure come after Ginny. I don't want anymore people close to me dying, that includes you and Ron. I just don't think it's a good idea for the two of you to come with me. But I'm sure you guys see it differently so we'll talk aoout it at the Burrow.

Back to my original reason for writing, Ginny. I was justified in breaking up with her. My reasons were good. I mean look what he did to her when her only connection to me was being Ron's little sister. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing _I_ was the one that jepordized her life.

Rereading this it sounds like I'm trying to convience myself that I shouldn't be doing this, trying to get back together with Ginny. Maybe I am, but I miss her so much.

Write back soon Hermione. Can't wait to see you at the Burrow next week!

Harry


	8. Hermione to Harry

Sunday, July 8

Dear Harry,

It's so good to hear from you! My summer's been pretty good for the most part. I'm writing this letter from Spain. Mum and Dad wanted to holiday down here this year and I'm enjoying it very much. There's so much to learn here about Muggles and wizards alike. I'm ready to be _home _though (A.N. home as in hogwarts. didn't know if everyone would catch that or not!)

Why don't you tell Ginny what you told me in your letter? Tell her you miss her and that you were stupid to break up with her. Yes Harry, I did just call you stupid! I'm not going to lie to you, Gin and I have had a conversation or two and your name has come up a time or two. I'm not about to tell you what she told me. If you want her back, you're going to have to do something about it. Write her, talk to her, I don't care, just do _SOMETHING!_ I will tell you this, she probably feels the same way you do. Give her a chance Harry. She's a fighter; stubborn and hard headed, just like Ron. She can handle it, if you'll just give her the chance. Besides, she's kinda already been through this already, during our second year, fifth year, and now last year. She wants to fight too Harry. She's as brave as any of the rest of us. She can help. Don't underestimate her strength.

I agree that the three of us need to sit down and talk about this and sooner rather than later. Have you thought about telling anyone from the Order. Harry, I think they need to know. McGonagall isn't going to let you just leave whenever you think you have a lead. She'll want to know where and why.

Can't wait to see you next week either. Hope you have this all figured out by then.

Love,

Hermione


	9. Hermione writes to Ron

Tuesday, July 10

Dear Ron,

How have you been this summer? Mum, Dad, and I just finished up this part of my holiday in Spain. It is so beautiful there! If you ever get the chance to go, it's definatly worth it. So much history and culture, and the sights are breathtaking.

I'm sure Harry's written to you about Ginny. The two of you are closer than the three of us combined. He wrote to me, mostly talking about Gin. I couldn't tell him much, I mean, if he wants to know her feelings about the whole situation, he needs to ask her himself. It's not something others can do for him.

Ron, are you afraid for this year? I know I am. We have no clue whats going to happen, or the training to perform the task set before us. Ginny mentioned something about Harry being afraid to die. She said that he said he had too much left undone to die. I know we're all afraid and want to live life to the fullest, but what if that doesn't happen? I think we all have left some things undone for too long, don't you think?

See you Thursday!

Love,

Hermione


	10. Things Ron needs to say

Wednesday, July 11

Hey Hermione.

Summer has been swell, with all the wedding planning, there hasn't been a dull moment. Mum made me degnome the garden today. My arms still hurt. I can't wait for you and Harry to get here tomorrow. It gets pretty boring with just me and Gin here. I need to practice Quidditch too!

Of course I'm afraid for next year to come. Who wouldn't bee scared looking for parts of You-Know-Who's soul? Hermione, why do we need special training when we've got the brightest witch of our age fighting on our side and Harry, who's been top of our class in Defense Against the Dark Arts since first year.

Yes, Harry wrote me. I wrote him and told him to write you. He misses her so much and there's nothing either one of us can do for him. I'll admit, I've left some things unsaid for far to long. That's why I need to talk to you Hermione. There's something I have to tell you, in person.

See you tomorrow!

Ron


	11. The Letter

**Author's Note**: I know the letters are a little random but they're meant to be that way. I wanted my readers to be able to visualize each of the characters sitting down to write them. This fic will cover up to the wedding. there is no way I could do justice to the search for the horcruxes and the final battle. I'll just leave that up to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Starting with this chapter the fic will take on an actually story form.

**Disclaimer**: is it really necessary?! we all know I'm not J.K. and never will be. if I was this story would be making millions and not just getting reviews on a website. it is getting reviews right?!

Thursday, July 12

Ginny and Hermione were walking upstairs to Ginny's room after lunch. Hermione had arrived at the Burrow first, around 9 o'clock, while Harry had been a little later, getting there only 45 minutes ago. When they reached the landing where Ginny's room was they noticed that the door was slightly open.

"That's odd," said Ginny. "I never leave my bedroom door open. If my brothers have been in here I'll..." Ginny stopped short when she saw Hermione pointing to Ginnny's bed. There in the middle of Ginny's bed lay a single red rose and a folded piece of parchment.

"Open it!" Hermione prompted her, sitting down on Ginny's bed. Ginny gingerly picked up the rose and letter and sat down next to Hermione. Placing the rose beside her she quickly opened the letter.

"It's from Harry." Ginny was shocked and confused. Why would Harry be writing her like this? Why not just come down the hall and talk to her? _"Maybe he feels the same way I do. Maybe he misses me too." she thought to herself._ "I'm kinda scared Hermione. What does he want to say to me that he can't just walk down the hall and tell me?"

"If you don't hurry up and read it, we'll never know." said Hermione. As Ginny read the letter to herself, her eyes filled with tears. Written on the parchment was the following note from Harry.

_Ginny,_

_You must think I'm crazy writing to you when I could just walk down the hall and see you. I guess you could say that I'm afraid to say this in person. Ginny, I miss you. I was so stupid to think that life would be the same but it's not. I'm constantly thinking about you and wonder if you're thinking about me, too. If I were to die tomorrow, I want to know that my last moments on Earth were spent with you. Ginny...meet me outside at one o'clock in the morning. I've got to see you. I've got a surprise for you!_

_I love you_

_Harry_

Ginny passed the letter to Hermione, who began to devour the words on the page. Ginny got up and walked to her dresser to get a tissue. She was so happy, yet so confused. Did she really want to be with Harry, just to face heartbreak if something was to happen to him? Ginny knew there was no one else in the world for her and didn't know what she would do if something terrible ever happed to Harry.

"So...what are you going to do?" asked Hermione. She was very proud of Harry for taking this bold step to make amends with Ginny. If only a certain red headed boy would do the same for her.

"What should I do? Hermione, I don't know if I could handle it, living without him if something was to happen. Maybe he was right, maybe breaking up was really for the best, at least until the war is over." Ginny had begun to cry again.

"What you **need **to do is meet the boy. See what he has to say. Just give him another chance Gin. You'll see, everything will work out." Hermione motioned for Ginny to join her back on the bed. Ginny gladly went back to sit down, she was starting to feel exhausted. Hermione wrapped a comforting arm around her best friend, letting her cry her self to sleep.

"That's just what she needs. The rest will do her good." Hermione unwrapped her arm from around Ginny's shoulders and gently laid her down on the pillow. She then went over to her trunk and pulled out one of the books she had picked up in Spain. _"I'll just read until she wakes up." Hermione thought. _Not long after that Hermione had fallen asleep with her book across her chest.


	12. Ron takes the plunge

Just down the hall Harry and Ron were deep in conversation. Harry was in the process of telling Ron what he planned to say to Ginny. Ron was only half listening though, his mind was preoccupied with _other_ thoughts.

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Ron. "Sneaking out of this house that early in the morning!" Ron threw his hands up in the airand looked at Harry like he was insane. _"Obviously he doesn't remember how badly Fred, George, and I were punished after we snuck out to 'rescue' him from his aunt and uncle's house." Ron thought._

"That's why I thought we could ask your mum if the four of us could camp out in the yard tonight. Ron," Harry sat down in Ron's desk chair and ran his hands through his hair, "I can't risk blowing tonight with Gin. She means the world to me. I want her in my life." Harry paused and took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to say was going to suprise Ron. Even he was still getting used to the idea. _"it's either now or later, and since you'll both be busy later, you better tell him now." harry said to himself. _"Have you ever heard of a promise ring?" Harry asked nervously. He knew promise rings were a Muggle tradition between boyfriends and girlfriends but Harry didn't care. He wanted Ginny to know that when all of this was over, he was going to come home and marry her.

"A what?" asked Ron, who had slumped to the floor and leaned against Harry's bed.

"A promise ring is a Muggle thing. It's a ring that Muggle boys give to their girlfriends to show that...well...it's kinda like a pre-engagement ring." Harry looked down at Ron, who looked shocked, just like he had expected.

"A..an engag...engagement ring?" Ron stuttered. "Harry, are you going to ask Ginny to marry you tonight?" _"please say no." Ron said silently. "they're not ready for this. but Harry loves her and she loves him, still...is he asking my permission? blessing? is he nuts?! although it would be cool to have my best mate as a brother-in-law...atleast it's Harry and not Dean or Michael."_

"Yeah...I guess...pretty much. Are you okay with that? Ron, I really love here and can't stand to be another minute without her. I know this is kind of rushed and we're both still young, but like I said, it's just a promise ring. It just means that one of these days I am going to ask Ginny to marry me. It will give her something to look foward to when the war is over and I'm back here" Harry was starting to get really worried. Ron wasn't saying anything, he was just sitting there with this look of bewilderment on his face. "Ron? Mate? Are you really okay with this?"

"I'm fine. Harry, I think that's awesome. Really I do. Actually, I'm glad it's you and not one of those other guys she dated. I just don't know how my parents, espically Mum, are going to react to this. I mean you've seen how mom's acting with Bill getting married. If, no, _**when**_ she finds out she'll definatly do some talking to the two of you."

"I'm not saying we'll get married now, just that in about 4 years, possibly even later, I'm going to marry Ginny. If you had any sense you would explain things to Hermione." Harry wasn't going to continue talking about his situation. He knew by bringing up Hermione, the focus of the conversatoin would be turned to Ron.

"Explain what to Hermione?" Now Ron was starting to get nervous. He really didn't want to go there, not now. _"not when my best mate just announced that he wants to marry my sister!"_ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't tell me that you don't love Hermione, because I know better than that. Everyone else sees it, and frankly I don't know how the two of you have made it this long without just running up and snogging the heck out of eachother after one of your infamous fights. She was really upset when you started dating Lavander last year. I think she thought things were going to go differently last year. You two just need to sit down and talk about EVERYTHING." Harry was really sick of watching his two best mates skirt around the truth. Everyone knew Hermione and Ron liked eachother, but he couldn't understand why neither one had gotten up the courage to act upon those feelings.

"I was planning on telling her. Honestly, I was...am going to tell her. I'm scared though. What if..." Ron got up off the floor and began pacing, which he always did when he was nervous.

"Everything will be fine. You love her and that's all that should matter. Just tell her how you feel. It will all work out for the best, you'll see." Harry grinned as he got up out of the chair. As he did, Ron walked over and began to rummage through the drawers. Out of them came a bottle of ink, a quill, and a very wrinkled piece of parchment.

"I hope your right mate. I've got to let her know. This secret has been kept too long." Ron dipped the quill in the ink and began to write:

_Hermione,_

_We really need to talk. Can you meet me outside as soon as you get this? _

_See you then._

_Ron_

Ron quickly folded the letter and crossed his room to Pig's cage. As he was tying the note to the owl's leg he wispered, "Pig, fly faster than you've ever flown. I've got to tell her, she has to know. I don't know how long this courage will last" Ron walked over to the window and tossed Pig out. As the owl flew down towards Ginny's room, Ron walked towards the door.

"Well...guess I'll see you later. I'll probably be gone a while, so ask Mum about the whole camping thing. I'm sure, if things go like we want them to, this will be a heckofanight to remember." Ron smiled and waved to Harry as he made his way down the stairs and out the backdoor towards the lake, hoping today, everything he wanted would finally become his


	13. author's note

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Please be kind and forgive me. The next 2 chapters were saved on my jump drive, which about a month ago decided to up and die, so now I'm having to rewrite them. Don't worry though, most of this story was rough drafted, just lacking in the detail department. I'm going to be out of town for the next few weeks so maybe that will give me a chance to recharge and do some thinking. Be patient and know that updates are coming, I just don't know when at this point. Also, I'm kinda having some trouble coming up with a good plot line for Harry/Ginny. If any of you have any ideas, or if anyone reading this was proposed to in a really unique way and doesn't mind sharing and me possibly using your idea, leave me a review or email me. I will obviously give credit where credit is due, make no mistake about that. Until then...

Emma


End file.
